Super Paper Logan
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: Count Bleck is now going to destroy all dimentions! But now its up to Logan, his Bro AJ, Finn & Jake, Kirby, Peach, and Bowser!
1. Intro

****

Authors Note: Anyways you are wondering why this is in script-most of it. Its because im not good in traditional storyform. Thats all!

**

* * *

**

Everyone was gathered at the theater hall... Waiting for FinnAwesome to tell this WONDERFUL story he has made! The theater was crowded with authors of ALL KINDS like: ShinobiVience, Black Murder Heavenangelon, Lego Mike, even the creator of himself! Anyways, it was a grand theater well, it looked like a normal theater only with no screen, just a projection for the story. FinnAwesome looked at his cards, getting ready to tell the story he has wrote.

Random Author: GET ON WITH IT!

FinnAwesome: OK OK! Sheesh, the nerve of some people! Ok...

FinnAwesome: AHEM! Today I'm going to tell you about the story about the lost book of prophecies.

Then they shown a projection-video showing the Dark Prognosticus being drawn in a dark background.

FinnAwesome: This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book had frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love...

Then, the projection started a animation of that book being opened and the pages being flipped. Then it shown a house in the woods with the words on top said Logan. Then it went inside the house... full of nice pictures of like: Finn, mostly Kirby, and the two brothers Logan and AJ.

Logan was a blonde kid with a white cap with a black L on it. The cap had two stripes runing the front to the back. And he had a white shirt with overalls. With AJ he looked the same, with his cap to be blue and with a white A on it. Also, he had a blue shirt and white overalls. Also Aj was younger and he was smaller than his eldest brother.

AJ: Aaaaaah...what a nice day to relax... Yep, its SOOOO peaceful...that its almost boring...that it would be surprizing that a shocking event would happen, like KERBLOOWY! You know?

Then, outside the Bros. heard a toad screaming at the top of his frickin' lungs! Anyways, they ran outside and spoke to the toad.

Random Toad: Mushroom Kingdom...raided!...Princess Peach...STOLEN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AJ: Hey Logan I think I know who it is...I KNOW! Its that bad guy! Ya it is him! Lets go bro!

Logan: See ya later Toad!

Random Toad: We are counting on you Logan...Bros.!

AJ: *sarcasm* THANKS FOR INCLUDING ME! -_-

Anyways, our heroic duo came along to Bowser's Castle...get ready to get Peach...

Bowser: BWA HA HA! Listen well my elite minion task force! (Elite? -_-)

Bowser stood next to Kamek, his faithful magikoopa companion. At his side with the giant Koopa King, Bowser ready to raid the Mushroom Kingdom. (Not ready to know someone already did it.)

Bowser: Its time to initiate my awesome plot to invade the Mushroom Kingdom! Today is the day I make my beloved Peach ALL MINE! HAW HAW! And if THAT wasn't so awesome enough, I'll also stop on her little silly looking buddies!

Minions: YEEEAH!

Koopas and Goombas and others: Its OUR turn! Logan is going to regret it! Go, Bowser, Go, Bowser! W00T! We're under attack! YOU SUCK BOWSER!

Bowser: "We're under attack" and "You suck Bowser!", you jokers are the best!

A Random Paragoomba: No we are really under attack! AND YOU SUCK ALSO!

Bowser: I DONT SUCK! And we are under attack? Wait who are those colorful guys in the back! WE DO THE SAME COLORS HERE!

Then, the minions backed out away and shown the Logan Bros. looking normal.

Bowser: LOGAN?...AND AJ! How could you get in!

Logan: Your front gate was open!

Bowser: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! IF YOUR THE LAST ONE IN LINE CLOSE THE FOOPING GATE!

Then, Peach appeared in a cage with hexagonal bars, and she looked scared.

Logan: PRINCESS PEACH!

?: BLECK!

?: Your princess has been taken...by Count Bleck!

Bowser: You...wait...by WHO!

Count Bleck: UGH! YOU GUYS NEED TO LISTEN MORE! ITS COUNT BLECK YOU IDIOTS!

Bowser: Ill tell you who doesn't make a bit of FOOPING sense...COUNT BLECK! Now release Princess Peach IM ON A SCHEDULE OVER HERE!

Count Bleck: Count Bleck says never!

Bowser: WHY!

Count Bleck: THATS CLASSIFIED!

Logan: Well...if your evil time to be stomped!

Logan took a huge jump tring to kill the Count. But was K. by a forcefield.

Logan: Uggg...h...Loll...y...pops...

AJ: LOGAN!

Count Bleck: Now everyone can come with meh!

Then, the Count sucked everyone up! Except Logan. And so that was the end of the chapter...

* * *

**Authors Note: Anyways, what do you think? R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Intro 2: A Wedding.**


	2. A Wedding

**Authors Note: Anyways! Time for Chapter 2! You know that part with Bowser and Peach getting married right? Well, its time for it to get alot wierder!**

**

* * *

**

Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh... Oh your awake Princess!

Peach: Huh?

Peach woke up to be found in a wedding dress, Bowser in a tuxedo, Bowser's minions being the crowd, and Count Bleck hovering over top of them with some kind of blue lady in office clothes. She was surprized to see BOWSER as her groom.

Crowd: BOWSER! (Random people): Hi Peach! You look sexy in that wedding dress! HAIL BLECK! YOU STILL SUCK BOWSER!

Peach: Wh-what's going on here!

Then the assitant came back to be all beat up. But she was...ok. And she was annoyed.

Nastasia: Count! I made the first wedding a sucess K? Now the preporations are complete K?

Count Bleck: Mmm... Then it shall be begun! ...by Count Bleck!

Nastasia just nodded and just watch it go all down. Then, the Count said those words to Bowser:

Count Bleck: Bowser...evil king of koopas...do you take Peach to be your wife til' your games be over?

Bowser: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! The answer is yesssssssssssssss!

Count Bleck: Peach...noble princess...pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your husband til' your games be over?

Peach: NOW JUST WAIT A SECOND! You explain to me what's going on! Right NOW!

Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... Isn't it obivous? This is your wedding, Princess!

Peach: But why in the WORLD am I marrying BOWSER!

Bowser: Bwa ha ha! Hey no gripes on THIS side of the altar Bleck ol' boy! I dont get the details but the count has gone through alot planning this!

Count Bleck: Its true! I had 4 hours trying to find a baker for the cake, some people to watch, even for Mimi to get ready!

Bowser: Whos she?

Count Bleck: Just another of my main minions... Anyways:

Bowser: Just relax! We'll get married!, We'll have kids, We'll go on our honeymoon to the Bahamas!, IT'LL BE AWESOME!

Peach: NO! I hate the Bahamas also, Who picked out this dress! ITS AWFUL!

?: I DID! Now listen up, Princess!

Then Mimi appeared.

Mimi: I PAID ALOT ON THAT DRESS! AND YOU HATE IT! Golly, you sure have more fashion taste than me! Even that I have 50+ closets of clothes!

Then the little girl dissappeared.

Peach: Anyways, TAKE ME BACK TO MY CASTLE IMMEDIATELY!

Peach got hit by some wierd red beam and almost got killed.

Nastasia: Um, ya yelling at the Count is sort of frowned, K? Now just say "I do" K? Its easy, just say it!

Peach: U...u...h...h...N...e...

Nastasia: Sheesh, what are you Giygas? But if you say no...

Nastasia hit her with another beam.

Peach: Uhhh...I..I..I...do.o...

Then, the ground shaked and on the piller in front of the newlyweds, and made the Chaos Heart...

Bowser: Whoa...

Also at that time, AJ woke up to the rumbling of the Chaos Heart.

AJ: What in the world...? Eh, What am I doing here? Is that Princess Peach over there? And that guy is...HEY!

Then, came birth to the Chaos Heart...

Count Bleck: BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH...BLECK! Yes, all is going as plan in the Dark Prognosticus! It has unleashed the CHOAS HEART!

?: HALT!

Then, jumped up AJ...

Count Bleck: And who are you? ...asked Count Bleck...

AJ: OH NO! I DONT GIVE MY NAME TO SCOUNDRELS! Just watch as AJ punishes you for your badness!

AJ jumped on Bowser then, the Chaos Heart.

AJ: Now this is where AJ rescues Princess Peach! ...Eh?

Then he got KOed AGAIN, and then Count Bleck and Nastasia floated up and Count Bleck said the words...

Count Bleck: OPEN YOUR MOUTH DARKNESS! Destroy all worlds, as told in the Prophecy!

Then the Chaos Heart made the Void...

?:...ogan...an...Logan!

* * *

**Authors Note: R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Merlon**


	3. Merlon

**Authors Note: A new chapter!**

?:...ogan...Logan!

Logan woke up to some wierd looking butterfly.

?: Are you awake?

Logan: Yes...

?: My name is Tippi, I am what as known as a Pixl sort of a fairy.

Tippi: Logan, I came to find you...

Logan gone into a fighting stance.

Tippi: Im no enemy... Count Bleck captured a princess and a evil king... Is not so?

Logan: Uhhh...Ya it is so...

Tippi: Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form the Void... We dont have much time... You must come with me.

Logan: Why? Am I supposed to?

Tippi: Yes, if your friends are to be saved then, yes you must come.

Logan: If its for my friends, then yes.

Then, A arrow appeared over Logan making a square over him and teleported him

Tippi: Let us go...

* * *

Then, they gone on a huge tower on a town, Where a wizard was waiting for them.

Logan: WOAH! Where are we?

?: Oh ho! Well, well, well, back so soon Tippi? Wait lets see... Green shirt, white overalls, and a magnificent cap! Tippi you have truly outdone yourself...

Tippi: He matches the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly. And his name is Logan.

(SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER)


	4. The First Pure Heart

Merlon: I welcome you, Logan! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Of course our fair Flipside is not a dimension at all... It's BETWEEN DIMENSIONS!

Logan: So this is like 2.5D? Like Kirby 64?

Merlon: Sure...

Logan: So whats your name?

Merlon: My name is Merlon, Im a descendant of the Ancients who made this fair town. I busy myself studying, gritty, musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!

Logan: SAY WHAT NOW? What's going to happen!

Merlon: Ahh... you want to know the end of all worlds? Whats happening, you ask? So Tippi has not yet told you, I gather... Well then Logan, the answer hangs above you...

Logan looked at the wallpaper-like sky...

Merlon: Do you that gathering of darkness in the sky?

Logan: Ya?

Merlon: It's a hole in the very fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may seem small now but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence, all worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy Count Bleck, who weilds the Dark Prognostius.

Tippi: "A fair and noble princess..." "A furious monster king..." "The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of all worlds." "And the Chaos Heart will ravage through the sky, and so bring forth the void..."

Merlon: Yes...the passage Tippi just quoted from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also said this: "The Void will swallow all..." "Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed." "The hero with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task." So it is written.

Merlon's robe opened up then he started to glow then, a Heart came out his pocket, what was causing the glowing. Logan jumped with surprise as he saw the Heart's amazing glow.

Merlon: This is one o the eight pure hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one to defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Logan take this and save all worlds from destruction!

Logan: I WILL!

Merlon: Excellent! You are truly are the hero of the book of legend! My eyes would never decive me! So...ahem! Logan, our brave hero. TAKE THIS!

Logan: Wait what! Oh..

Logan misunderstood these two words before him. He saw the heart go over him...he was curious where his adventure would go next. Then text read above him **"YOU GOT A PURE HEART!" "THE PURE HEART HAS THRUST INTO YOUR POSSESION!"**

Merlon: Now, great hero Logan... Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart and place it in the Heart Pillar in this town. Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when your finished with this task!

Tippi: This way...

Logan followed Tippi into a elevator, which took them down to the town of Flipside. He saw so many wierd people mostly made out of shapes- Well they look like that.

Tippi: This way, please. Come along.

Tippi took Logan to ANOTHER elevator which leaded him to the second floor of Flipside. Tippi leaded Logan to a pillar with a heart carved into it.

Tippi: This is the Heart Pillar. Now get close and place the Pure Heart in place.

Logan: Okay...I dont see why this cou- AH!

The Pure Heart got into place in the pillar.

Tippi: Well done... Now lets return to Merlon...

Then, they returned to Merlon as Tippi said.

Merlon: Ah, you two returned! Look a door appeared! This "dimensional door" was to guide the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes... somewhere beyond this door would be one of the seven Pure Hearts. Tippi, You must use your power to help Logan obtain the seven of the Pure Hearts and return here. Good luck...Logan?

Logan: Ya?

Merlon: Go through Lineland Road. There will be a wizard named Bestovious and he will give you a amazing power to help you on your quest. And Logan?

Logan: Yes?

Merlon: Logan we are counting on you. Everyone is...

So Logan gone through the door...

* * *

**Authors Note: So did you like it? If you did REVIEW! ALSO NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	5. Lineland Road

**Authors Note: WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE ENDING- NOT! We have to cover about 50 chapters with the same and new stuff with this story- MAY TAKE ALL THE WAY TO 2012! Anyways, lets get onto Chapter 5. ALSO I REMADE THE NAME!**

* * *

The Door opened.

It revealed a path in very grassy plains.

Tippi: I feel the Pure Heart but its still far from here. Merlon told us to find his buddy Bestovius to learn that dimensional switchy-thing.

Our fair hero and butterfly walked along a path to find a cute-pig thingy. Logan was amazed of how cute it was. So he picked it up.

Logan: Awwww...

Too bad it smacked him.

Logan: OWWWW! BAD PIGGY!

Even though he'll regret it, he threw the (You know what? Lets call it a Squiglet) Squiglet at the tree and was KOed.

Then, they walked along the path to find a white squiglet. When he was ready to stomp on it-

?: STOP! Please don't hurt me.

Logan: Why not?

?: Because. I hear your going on a quest to stop Count Bleck.

Logan: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

?: I secretly followed you since you started on your way on this road.

Logan: Well what's your name so you wont go by "?".

?: My name is Ogglet, my real name is Jack but was turned into a Squiglet by a dark and demented jester.

Logan: Ok...so wanna join on our adventure?

Tippi: Logan I dont know...

Logan: Dont be a buzzkill Tippi, he is pretty awesome.

Ogglet: Thanks, you wont regret it!

**OGGLET HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM. With Ogglet he can run you across long and boring paths!**

Logan: Anyways, lets find Bestovius!

So our pals gone along Lineland Road in search of Bestovius's House...

* * *

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. Please dont flame. No one likes trolls.**


	6. Demension Moves and Bestovious

**Authors Note: PLEASE BRING IN REVIEWS!**

* * *

The gang came up to the house of Bestovious and walked in. Too bad the room they walked in has no door...or does it?

Logan: Wierd. WHO MAKES A ROOM WITH NO DOOR!

Ogglet: Tippi, can you help us?

Tippi: Well, there is a door. I'll reveal it for you...

Then, a door appeared almost magically.

Ogglet: We should go inside, Bestovious is in there.

So they went on inside.

?: Hmmmmmmmmmm? Who is this wierd hatted guy?

Logan: Are you Bestovious?

Bestovious: YES I AM! HOW MANY WIZARDS IN A ROOM WITH NO DOOR DO YOU KNOW!

Logan: None...

Ogglet: Uhh...Bestovious. We came here so Logan can learn the dimensional move.

Bestovious: You have? Well... It'll cost 1,000 coins.

Tippi: WHAT! You can't charge the hero of the prophecy!

Logan: Yeah, I don't have that kind of money.

Bestovious: But you could be someone dressed as the hero.

Ogglet: But he is the hero! He knows Merlon!

Bestovious: You know Merlon?

Tippi: Yes he does.

Bestovious: Well I guess you can learn the move. _**Flimmity flommity floo! Ziggety zoggety zoom! BOOM!**_

Just then, power swelled through Logan's veins. HE HAS THE POWER.

Bestovious: I, Bestovious granted you the power to flip through dimensions! Just press the A button to flip between 2-D and 3-D! Well, those beings will understand, If someone else far in this universe, was to hold some fancy remote to control you. And pressed that A button on that remote would make you into 3-D!

Logan: REALLY! AWESOME!

Bestovious: Though there are some penalties if you use it too long.

Logan: Aw...

Bestovious: Well farewell fellow heroes!

Logan: Bye Bestovious!

Ogglet: Thank you Bestovious, you have been very helpful.

So our fellow heroes walked along.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! Now Review! Before I eat your head!**


End file.
